Chaos D'Amour De la Vie
by RaidenRaccoon
Summary: After the events of the Black Comet, Shadow still feels out of place and has been struck with mysterious illness. Now, with the help of a mysterious voice, he journeys off to see what will happen with his life. This time it's not his purpose he's seeking
1. Prologue

Proof read by Inky Winky of Gaiaonline

_**Shadow (c) SEGA**_

_**Dr. Nefarious & Lawrence (c) Insomniac games**_

* * *

**Chaos D'Amour De la Vie**

_**Prologue**_

_The past week, those words keep repeating...what do they mean?_

"_Une Nouvelle Vie"_

_It's eating at me...I...I can't think straight..._

Shadow, a black and red hedgehog, sat in a secluded field of grass, not too far from Central City, watching the moon. After his return from the ARK, soon after his victory over the Black Arms, life has been worse than it ever has for him. Hated, ignored and feared by those he saved over and over again. Still seen as a monster. Perhaps, regaining his memory wasn't worth all he had went through.

The hedgehog stood up, urging to move. As soon as he began to walk forward a sharp pain struck his stomach. The pain was too much, he froze and clenched his abdomen.

"_Not again..._"

He reluctantly gagged, trying to hold it back. But, in order to gain relief, he had to let it come. He fell to his knees and clenched the ground with his hands as a large amount of blood flowed from his mouth. After it stopped, he gasped for air and slowly stood up.

_That voice, that faint female voice, came after I was struck with this mysterious illness seven days ago. What does it want? What is it trying to tell me?_

He wiped a stream of remaining blood from his mouth as he walked onward, away from the city.

"_Les amis, celui est ce qui vous préoccupe"_

_**-Friends, that is what troubles you-**_

He turned around swiftly. The voice had sounded clearer and closer than it had before. And...this time he understood it...

"What? What do you mean? Who are you?!" He replied aloud.

"_Vous êtes seul. Vous vous sentez comme bien que personne ne veut vous, que personne ne se soucie. Vous vous sentez comme bien que vous n'êtes pas voulu..."_

**-**_**You're lonely. You feel as though nobody wants you, that nobody cares. You feel as though you do not belong...**_**-**

Shadow hung his head and stared at the ground. The voice was correct. That's one thing he's thought about for a long time. Something that's clawed at his heart ever since he lost his memory.

"_Vous voulez qu'ils soins. __Spécialement__ le femme..."_

**-**_**You want them to care. Especially...her...**_**-**

His head shot up. "_How could that voice...have known..._"

"_Le désir de votre coeur est...le Rose"_

_**-Your heart's desire is...the Rose-**_

"The Rose..." Shadow stated under his breathe. Yes his heart yearned for love, mainly from..._her_. But she loved another. She, nor anybody else, would ever give him the friendship he desires. Too much time has passed for that to happen.

"Who are you? And...how do you know all this?" He demanded, staring at the sky.

"_Je suis votre destin. Je sais les désirs et les craintes de votre coeur. Je sais vos sentiments vrais. Je sais… une manière que vous pouvez avoir le votre veut..."_

**-**_**I am your destiny. I know your heart's desires and fears. I know your soul's true feelings. I know...how you may achieve your wants...**_**-**

"Tell me...what have you been trying to say to me, after I began to...choke on my own blood? What does 'Une Nouvelle Vie' mean?"

"_La manière de réaliser votre destin. La manière il peut tout se produire. En temps voulu, vous apprendrez qu'il signifie. Mais vous devez commencer un voyage. Un voyage pour vous trouver... pour trouver le bonheur que vous avez mérité pour tellement longtemps..."_

_**-The way to achieve your destiny. The way it can all happen. In due time, you will learn it's meaning. But you must begin a journey. A journey to find yourself...to find the happiness you've deserved for so long...-**_

Shadow's eye's widened. "To find...happiness..." He looked down, in disbelief, but turned back towards the sky. "Where do I have to go? Do I stay here? Do I unknowingly venture the planet? What? Tell me!"

"_Ville de GrandLake en France_"

"GrandLake...France..."

"_C'est où vous devez commencer votre voyage pour réaliser votre destin_"

**-**_**That is where you need to begin your journey to achieve your destiny**_**-**

"Then that is where I shall go..." He turned around, ready to dash to a transport station, but he stopped. "Thank you, for the information. But I need to know one more thing...what is your name?"

"_Je_ _n'ai pas de nom...mais vous pouvez m'appeler Katelyn_"

**-**_**I have no name...but you can call me Katelyn**_**-**

"Katelyn, huh?"

"_Le nom atteindra un objectif dans votre destin. Pour votre confort, je vous ai fourni cette information_"

**-**_**The name will serve a purpose in your destiny. For your self comfort, I have given you that information**_**.-**

The hedgehog recalled the painful episodes he had been experiencing ever since the voice first spoke to him. In reaction to the sudden thought, he placed his hand on his abdomen.

"_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour que..._"

**-**_**Don't worry about that...**_**-**

He looked up in utter confusion.

"_Cette maladie que vous avez été frappé avec ne vous tuera pas, ni il vous nuisent. Allez maintenant ! Votre voyage doit commencer ! Allez en France et trouvez votre destin !_"

**-**_**This illness that you have been struck with won't kill you, nor will it do you harm. Now go! Your journey must begin! Go to France and find your destiny!**_**-**

Shadow nodded to the voice and continued into the city. He sped past people on the streets, who shrugged, thinking it was the ever famous Sonic. As he kept running, he chuckled at himself.

"_It's foolish of me...to listen to a voice in my head. I must be going insane...but...I need to find out what it meant. If...I...can truly find happiness..._"

He slowed his pace to a walk as he neared an airport. The hedgehog had no money, since everyone was weary of his presence, no one would hire him for a job. He looked around, the only choice he had was to sneak onto a flight, heading for France, and just wing it from there.

He trotted over to the main entrance and peeked in through the glass. His ruby eyes spotted a digital billboard, past the security. To his luck, he was able to spot the flight destinations and times. His eyes scanned the distant screen until he saw what he was looking for.

"Flight to Paris, France. Five minutes until take off. Central Airlines, flight ten." He dashed around to the back of the airport and glanced at the giant planes. Only two Centrals were stationed. Four and ten. Shadow noticed an opening in flight ten. The cargo hold, most likely. He glanced around to see if any workers were in view. None were around, now was his chance. He sighed and ran full speed into the opening. As he thought, it was the cargo hold. He crawled over a few suit cases and ducked behind one, out of view from the opening.

After a few minutes of waiting he heard a door slam. He peeked over the suit case in curiosity. The opening was shut. Feeling the way he was, Shadow had no regret of doing this. His life has mainly been drifting and seeing where the world takes him. He just hoped this would be a better route. The metal beneath him began to shake as a loud roar started. He took his emerald out and stared at it. His only friend, the only thing on this planet that has treated him with any respect. He sighed once more and sat back down behind the suit case.

-

Shadow was awoken from a long needed sleep by the sound of many thumps and screeches. He noticed sun light shining in the cargo hold where he hid. Quick to think, he opened a large suit case and squeezed himself into some folded cloth. He held the zip top of the case in place. He quietly waited and eventually, he felt something pick the suit case up followed by dropping it. He could feel bumps scroll under the suit case. The hedgehog slowly lifted open the top and looked around. He was moving away from the plane. He wasn't able to see anyone in sight. Shadow took this chance to hop out of the suit case and make a run for it. He kept on running until he got away from the airport and a little ways into the city. He gazed at the unfamiliar surroundings.

The hedgehog peered to his right and spotted the famous Eiffel Tower. He had successfully made it to France. His next challenge was to locate GrandLake.

He walked up to a woman. "Excuse me. I need to find a taxi to get to GrandLake. Do you know where one is?"

"Taxi ? GrandLake ? Vous avez besoin de transport pour y arriver, correct ?" The woman replied.

"What?"

She sighed "You need transport to arrive to GrandLake, correct?"

"Yes...um...do you know where I can find a taxi stop?"

"Continue to follow this street. You will find a sign which indicates the transport taxi." She replied

"Okay. Thanks..." He stated, feeling awkward from hearing her broken English.

"You are welcome, Monsieur."

Shadow walked forward and observed the signs as he passed by them. Cars whizzed by and people walked along the sidewalks, chattering to one another in the French language. The hedgehog stopped at a sign with a car and text below it.

"Transport de taxi? I guess this is it..." He watched and waited for a car to arrive. Eventually, the car he needed pulled up to the curb and stopped. The driver rolled the window down.

"Bonjour!" He greeted.

"Uh...bonjour...um...I need transportation to GrandLake." The hedgehog replied slowly.

"Oui..."

"Will you be able to take me there?"

"Oui."

As Shadow grabbed for the backseat door the driver stopped him. "Hold it! You must pay before I give ride!"

"What? Why? I thought I had to pay after!"

"Bien, because scum sometimes run away before the drivers of taxi can give the money total. It is law for you to pay before I give ride!"

"I don't have any money..." He stated, slightly ashamed.

"No ride!"

"Fine! But could you tell me how to get to GrandLake?"

"Oui! Just follow road, straight ahead until you get to sign that states Route 168. That is only road that will lead to GrandLake."

"Yeah...thanks..." The hedgehog said as he walked forward, down the road.

"Vous êtes bienvenue, voyageur aléatoire!" The driver shouted before driving off. Shadow watched the taxi whiz by him. He sighed and continued down the road.

-

After three or four miles, the black hedgehog finally came to the outskirts of GrandLake. He had finally reached the spot where he could begin. It was a small, but decent sized little town. He stood on the side of the highway he had followed, observing the activity of the citizens. He had found it, with the guidance of Katelyn, but now he'd have to figure out what to do on his own. No one knew about him here. He could start fresh, make some well placed acquaintances perhaps. As he began to move forward a crazy voice came from behind.

"I have been waiting for you to arrive...Shadow the Hedgehog!" He turned to the voice and met eyes with a tall, slim, human-like robot.

"How did you know my name?!"

"I know many things..." He stated with pride.

"Who are you?" The hedgehog suspiciously asked.

"I...am Dr. Nefarious!!" The robot replied, holding his fist in the air, staring upward.

"Right..." Shadow said with slight annoyance. "How did you know I'd be coming."

"I cannot reveal my sources..."

"Why were you waiting for me?"

"Because...you and your memories can serve me well."

"_My memories?!_" Shadow jumped back. "No way! I'm not going to let you use me! I'm done with all that!"

"Your physical state is of no use to me yet...but your memories..."

"You're not going to get-"

Nefarious laughed insanely. "Fool! You have no choice..." He pulled out a laser pistol and, without another word, shot Shadow directly. It wasn't a laser, but electricity of some sort. The shot seemed to have paralyzed him and he fell backwards, hitting the ground. His vision was blurry and his body ached.

Nefarious laughed even more as he stood over Shadow. He pulled out a small chip-like device, kneeled down and attached it to the side of the hedgehog's head. "This may hurt a bit...or a lot!" He laughed insanely as he flipped a switch on the device.

Shadow yelled out in pain. He could see his memories fading away. Each one was getting harder and harder to remember. Eventually, his mind went blank, as did his vision. Nefarious stood up and stepped away from the unconscious hedgehog.

"That was too easy..." He plucked the device from Shadow's head and turned on a communicator around his wrist.

"Hello..." A sophisticated voice replied.

"Lawrence..."

"Oh...it is you, sir..." A chubby robot stated, somewhat disappointed.

"Phase one is complete!"

"Oh goodie...should I break out the refreshments then?"

"Not yet! We must wait until phase two is complete!" Nefarious laughed.

"Whatever you say sir. Hang on...your mother's calling..."

"Tell her I'm on vacation!!..._I'll be there in a few_..." Nefarious turned the communicator off and walked in the opposite direction of the city, leaving Shadow motionless on the ground.

* * *

Sorry for not updating my other stories for a while, mainly Team Chaos.

Anyway, this is an alternate take on Team Chaos and is here to keep you busy until I can finish re-writing chapters 1-20 & release 21. And yes, this will contain ShadAmy. But that's all I am saying! I want you to be guessing about the rest of the plot!

Well, enjoy. Chapters 1-4 will be submitted at the same time after I finish with an info page for this.


	2. Une Nouvelle Vie

**Proof read by Inky Winky of GaiaOnline**

**French proof read by ShadowFeline-Warrior of Deviantart**

**Shadow is (c) SEGA**

**Casey & Alexandra (c) me!**

* * *

**Chaos D'Amour De la Vie**

_**Une Nouvelle Vie**_

_My body's numb...I can't move. It's so dark...there's no end to this abyss. The blackness is all around. How long have I been here? How did I even get here?_

_"Amis"_

_-**Friends**-_

_My mind's blank. I can't remember a thing...if there's even anything to remember...but that voice..._

_"_ Pour réaliser ton destin, les vrais sentiments de ton âme, le désir de ton coeur... la Rose_"_

_-**To achieve your destiny, your soul's true feelings, your heart's desire...the Rose**-_

_It feels familiar somehow..._

_"_ Katelyn, ce nom a un but dans ton voyage."

_-**Katelyn, that name serves a purpose in your journey...**-_

_It sounds so far away, yet...so close..._

_"Une Nouvelle Vie...Shadow the Hedgehog..."_

_What...I feel...my body...finally...but, it's shaking..._

"Réveille-toi! Tu vas bien?"

-_**Wake up! Are you okay?**_-

The hedgehog's eyes slowly opened as he groaned. "Where am I?" He weakly asked as he gazed into sky blue eyes.

"Oh, you don't speak French..."

"Wha?" He pushed himself into an upright position and scanned the face of a young nineteen year old woman with light brown hair.

"This is France and you seem to speak English. I take it you're not from here?"

"I don't know...I can't remember any-wait...you're speaking English too, aren't you?"

"Yes. My parents raised me in England. But my grandmother lives here. My family has a French history...so in a way I'm fluent with both languages. Now, what happened to you? You've been laying here for a while..."

"I don't know...I can't seem to recall anything..."

"Amnesia?"

"I guess so...oddly it feels like...it's happened before..."

"Déjà vu?"

"Yeah...I suppose..."

"So you can't recall even your name?"

"Well...I think it's...Shadow the Hedgehog."

"I'm Casey Belle." She replied as she helped him stand up. "Is there any thing else you can remember?" He rubbed his forehead in thought.

"Uh...something about destiny...feelings...friends. And une nouvelle vie...what does that mean?"

"What? You mean the chapter title?"

"That and I kind of recall some voice saying it to me..."

"Une nouvelle vie means a new life...so that and destiny must have something to do with each other. Oh! This is fun! Let's see..." Shadow stared at her as she pondered. "Maybe...your destiny is to find a new life...with friends...and...new feelings perhaps..."

He chuckled. "You must be a detective."

"Nah. I just work at a small café." They both laughed.

"Why did we find that funny?" The hedgehog asked.

"I don't know. Anyway...I suppose you don't have a home...for right now..."

"I guess not." He sadly replied.

"Well, my grandmother owns an apartment complex. I can try to talk her into letting you stay in one."

"You'd do that for me? We just met!"

"True. But for the time being you have nowhere to stay. So I insist."

"Okay..." He gave in.

"Great!" She grabbed his arm and began to walk onward into the town before them. Shadow had no choice, obviously, but to follow.

--

Casey opened a door to a decent sized brick house and both the hedgehog and her walked in.

"Grand-mère? Grand-mère?" She called. But no answer. "Hmm...let me see if she's taking a nap. Wait here, okay?" The black hedgehog nodded as she trotted off down the hall way.

He gazed around the living room, noticing the antiques that sat on shelves all throughout the area. He walked towards them to get a better look. They seemed to intrigue him. Fascinated by their details, Shadow hadn't noticed a figure walk up behind him. He could feel the uneasy presence behind himself and turned around. He met eyes with an elder woman, holding a cane above her head.

"Sort de ma maison**, **voleur!" She yelled as she began to bring her cane towards the hedgehog with force.

"What the-?!" Before he could dodge the blow, the cane hit his head hard, sending him to the ground. The women prepared to strike again, but Casey grabbed the cane.

"Arrête! Cet homme n'est pas un voleur!" Shadow pushed himself off the ground.

"I was just looking..." He stated as he rubbed his head. The lady put down her cane.

"I'm terribly sorry, monsieur. Forgive me. Being an old woman living alone, I must protect myself..."

"You certainly do a good job at it..." He chuckled with sarcasm. Casey stepped in front of her grandmother.

"Grand-mère, this is Shadow. He has amnesia and currently has no place to stay. Could he live in one of the apartments for a while?"

"Sure dear. But I can't give him special treatment..." The old lady replied, eying the hedgehog.

"Well perhaps he can help keep the complex clean, maintain the garden...and until he finds a suitable job, I'll pay his rent."

"Oh okay." She walked over to a drawer and slid it open. She pulled out a key with a number attached to it. "This key is to number twenty three. My favorite one." She walked over to Shadow and handed him the key. "It's the one that my husband and I had our honey moon in. So many memories..."

"You're giving me the key to such a special room?"

"Yes. I've never let anyone stay in it after he died..." She replied, trying to hold back some tears.

"Thank you...very much. I am truly grateful."

"My! I almost forgot. We haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Alexandra Caresa Belle the Third."

"Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." He gazed at the key. "A.C. Belle Apartments? So you are the owner, huh?"

"Yes. My grandmother's mother, Alexandra the First, had the place built ages ago. It's been my family's business ever since. As soon as I pass from this world, Casey will be the owner of the deed." She smiled. "Well, be off with you. Go settle into your new home."

"Thank you, grand-mère. Come on Shadow. I'll show you how to get to the complex." The hedgehog nodded as they exited the house.

"Your grandmother's a nice lady. Strong too."

"Yeah. It's how she was raised I guess. She's always telling me to be strong and fight for what I believe."

"That's a good phrase I must admit." Casey chuckled at his reply.

--

The two arrived at a four story brick complex, surrounded be green grass, flowers and a brick fence. They walked up a stone path leading to the entrance. Casey stopped at the stairs.

"Each floor has twenty apartments. Yours should be on the second floor. And take this, too." She handed him a folded piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"It's a map of GrandLake. I've circled the complex and the café I work at. I want you to work there with me...that is, if you want."

"Sure. Thanks."

"Great. Well, I have a shift starting soon, so I better go. Hope to see you tomorrow!" Casey waved as she walked back out of the complex. Shadow waved back and then began walking up the stairs. As he reached the second floor he spotted the number twenty three above the door right by the stairs and a black fountain. He slid the key into the door knob and gave them both a twist. He stepped inside and gazed around. It was much different then he had thought. Instead of old out dated things, it was actually more modern. A big screen television, a couch and many other modern style objects. On the plus side, the apartment was the size of a normal house, complete with two bed-rooms and was already stocked with the things he needed. Even the fridge was full of various foods.

Shadow glanced at a clock on the wall. It was only two hours past noon. He slid the key into his glove as he opened the map Casey had given him. After scanning the map once he had memorized the locations of the whole city. Since this place was now his home, he might as well get familiar with the town too. He sat the map on a table by a window, flicked the locked and closed the door behind himself as he began walking down the staircase.

* * *

The official chapter 1. Can anyone spot the joke? lol.

Btw, no "Shadow's OOC" Crap plz? He's suppose to be! Hence the amnesia!


	3. The Hedgehog and the Orphan

****

**Proof read by Inky Winky of GaiaOnline**

**French proof read by ShadowFeline-Warrior of Deviantart**

**Shadow is (c) SEGA**

******Katelyn (c) me!**

* * *

**Chaos D'Amour De la Vie**

_**The Hedgehog & The Orphan**_

Shadow glanced at all the buildings as he walked passed, officially embedding their location into his mind. The town was nice and peaceful. Everyone looked happy as they calmly walked down the sidewalks chatting with their friends. What struck the hedgehog as odd was that they all seemed to speak the English language with little or no accent. He shook it off and continued his tour.

He was already feeling at home, even though he was sure no one knew him regardless of his amnesia, they still smiled warmly at him as if though he'd been here forever. But his feeling disappeared as a sharp pain shot through his stomach and something began to make its way up his throat. It began to gag him. As if by chance, he was luckily by an alley with a dumpster. As quick as he could, he ran to it and got on the other side of the dumpster to stay out of sight. The pain was so intense it forced him to the ground and before he could realize it, a large amount of blood was on the ground with his reflection staring him in the face.

His heart raced as he backed away in disbelief. He gasped as he stared at the blood, fear had consumed him. He knew it wasn't right for this to happen. In the midst of his freak out, that familiar voice from before called out.

"_Tu n'as pas besoin de __t'inquiéter pour le__ sang, __tu vas__ bien..."_

_**-You do not need to worry about the blood, you're fine...-**_

He calmed down and breathed deeply. Maybe this voice was right, he felt fine after all. He still couldn't take his eyes off the puddle. Before he could think anymore his ears twitched to the sound of crying deeper into the alley. It was faint, but he could still detect this unknown being's voice. It sounded like a young child.

Curiosity had quickly and successfully taken over the hedgehog. He stood up and continued down the alley as the crying got closer. Eventually he reached a dead end, and the crying was as clear as it could get. The only thing in sight were some old boxes. His guess was one of them held what he'd been searching for. His sensitive ears listened to the crying as he gazed at the boxes. Finally he picked out the one, a box that once held a television set, laying on it's side with the flaps closed.

Shadow bent down to the box's level and opened the cardboard flaps. Inside, a young girl was curled up with an old worn-out teddy bear and sobbing. Her violet eyes met his ruby ones. She tried her best to back further into the box, away from this stranger, but there was no more room. Her cry became rebellious, as if asking Shadow not to harm her. He took the hint and sat down in front of the box. The girl opened her eyes in curiosity.

"I'm not going to do anything to you." Shadow softly stated as he held his hand out. "I want to help you..." The girl reluctantly took his hand and planted her face into his chest, crying more. His heart sank as she did so. He had no idea what had her so upset.

"How old are you?" He asked randomly.

"F...four..." The girl choked through her tears.

"What are you so upset about?"

"My...m-mommy and d-daddy..."

"What about your mother and father?"

"These...m-men s-stuck...a...kn-knife into them and t-took them a-away..." Her tears had now become uncontrollable. His heart sank even more. How awful it must be for an innocent child to watch her parents die. He placed both arms around her and hugged her, in an attempt to give the child comfort. In a way he felt like he could relate to how she felt, but he didn't know why. He could tell the girl had been on her own for a while, the dress she was wearing was torn, dirty and very thin. She was thin herself.

He couldn't bear the thought of leaving her. "Hey...are you hungry?" The girl nodded as she rested her face in his chest fur.

"I've got some food back at my home..."

"C-can...my teddy h-have some too?" Shadow stared at the bear in her arms. The object was all she had left.

"Yes." He smiled as he stood up. The girl stood up as well, with the bear still in her arm, and wiped her tears away. She grabbed Shadow's hand and weakly smiled. He smiled back as they walked out of the alley.

--

The hedgehog slid the key into the door knob and twisted it, popping the door open. The girl walked in first. He shut the door and walked into the kitchen. The girl followed and sat at the table. She placed her teddy in the chair next to her. Shadow placed a plate of sliced fruit and bread in front of her and sat down on the other side of the table with a glass of water, his mind still focusing on the blood from earlier. The girl began to eat the food in front of her. Even though it had been a while since her last meal, she ate gracefully and daintily. He sat his glass down.

"By the way," He began. "What is your name?"

The girl stopped eating. "Katelyn." She said happily as if though she had forgotten about her parents. Shadow stared in shock.

"_That name..._" He shook it off, but the feeling still lingered. "Well, my name is Shadow."

The girl had finished her food and grabbed her bear. "I like you. Can I stay?" She asked. Shadow chuckled.

"Of course. I can't let you back out there alone. You don't have a home..."

"So I can live with you?" The hedgehog nodded. The girl got up from her seat and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed. He smiled and hugged her in return.

"_Katelyn...it's scary how that name means something to me...why?_"

* * *

Chapter 2. It's not as long as the previous chapters but, meh.


	4. Shadow, l'artiste de la memoire

****

**_Shadow is (c) SEGA_**

_Carmalita Fox (c) Sucker Punch_

******_Katelyn & Casey (c) me!_**

********

**Proof read by Inky Winky of GaiaOnline**

**French proof read by ShadowFeline-Warrior of Deviantart**

* * *

**Chaos D'Amour De la Vie**

_**Shadow, l'artiste de la mémoire**_

Katelyn sat on the rug in the center of living area playing with her teddy, while Shadow sat on the couch reading a cook book. He needed to do so now that he had a new mouth to feed. He had memorized the book in no time, which sort of surprised him. He got up and walked over to the book case to return what he had finished reading. As he slid the book into place, he spotted some pencils and sketch books. He picked them up and glanced at them.

"Do you like to draw Katelyn?" She nodded in excitement. He walked over to her and handed her one sketch book and a pencil.

"I guess this will give both of us something to do." He sat down and held his sketch book in his lap. Katelyn immediately began drawing, but Shadow was plotting an image. It came instantly. He placed the pencil on the paper and let his hand flow. In a matter of minutes, he was done. The image was as clear as it was in his mind. He had sketched a realistic image of a female hedgehog smelling a rose.

"_Rose..."_ He became fascinated with his own art subject. He flipped to another sheet of paper and began another image. This time she was holding a bouquet of roses. He scanned the female in his drawing, a strong feeling overwhelmed him. He flipped to yet another blank sheet of paper and began a new image of this unknown female. He drew her with a rose in her hair. He stared at all the drawings, unable to figure out who she was, but her face seemed so familiar. He was brought out of his deep thought by a knock on the door. He laid his pencil down and got up to answer it.

A familiar human female greeted him as he opened the door. "Casey?"

"Hi, I just came to see how you were doing before I head...home?" She spotted Katelyn drawing on some paper on the floor.

Shadow closed the door. "She was alone in an alley, hungry and afraid. I couldn't leave her...she saw her parents be killed. No child should have to go through that."

"She's an orphan?"

"Apparently so."

"Poor thing, that's…amazing." Casey seemed fascinated with the floor, which confused Shadow. She picked up the book Shadow had been sketching in. "Did you do these?" She asked.

Shadow nodded. "Yes. Her face just came to me, and I feel as if I know her."

"They're so realistic," She continued as she flipped through them. "Maybe you do know her. I just can't believe how amazing these look. You're quite the artist…" She set the sketch book down and returned her attention to the child, who smiled brightly. "Seems happy to be an orphan…"

"I know, it's like she forgot it even happened…"

Casey thought for a while. "You know, you should try to become her legal guardian. We could go file the papers tomorrow…"

"Legal guardian? I do suppose that would be the ideal thing to do…" He agreed. Casey nodded as she focused on the girl's attire.

"You know," She began. "Why don't you go to the police station and submit a request to meet with someone who can help finalize your legal custody of the girl? The sooner you do so, the sooner you could get it done. And, while you're doing that, I could take the child clothes shopping!" Katelyn squealed with excitement.

The hedgehog chuckled. "You seem to always know what to do." His gaze fell upon the young girl. "And it is for the best…well, have fun shopping then! I'll head over to the station and get some papers filed. We'll meet back here."

"Sounds like a plan. Come on…eh…" Casey paused for a sec.

"Katelyn." Shadow replied to her unasked question.

"Right," She blushed in embarrassment. "Let's go and find you some new clothes." Katelyn grabbed her hand as they made their way out the door.

"Don't let her out of your sight!" The hedgehog called out. He heard a faint reply from Casey as they walked down the stairs.

He sighed as he gazed down at his sketches. He picked them up. "_Who is she?_"

Shadow placed the sketches on a table, grabbed the keys and walked out the door.

-

The black hedgehog pushed a glass door open as he entered the lobby. Surprisingly, there was only one person in sight. A female fox was browsing through a file cabinet, oblivious of his presence. He approached her.

"Excuse me ma'am?" She stopped and met eyes with him. "I'm here to request to meet with someone who could help me with gaining the custody of a child. Would you-"

"Currently, you can only leave your information. Your request will be filed later…" She replied blankly as she handed him a paper. "Your request will be reviewed ASAP if you are a registered resident in France."

Shadow sighed. "I don't know if I am…" The fox looked at him with confusion. "It may sound crazy, but I think I have amnesia. I don't even know my age…" She closed the file drawer as the hedgehog took the papers.

The female stood up. "What a peculiar predicament. I'm Inspector Carmalita Montoya Fox. I work for Interpol." She shook his hand.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. Or at least, I think that's my name." He rubbed his head.

"Before you file custody papers, you must first file for a license proving residence with in France. But first, why are you even filing for custody?"

"I found a human girl, alone and hungry in an alley. She claims her parents were murdered and I don't have the heart to let her go…"

"I see. Here's what we're going to do." Her tone was serious. "I'll have you file for legal registration today and let you file a request for custody. A specialized agent will drop by and interview you and the child in question within a week. We will first try to locate relatives. If within a month, no one recognizes the child, the agent will review your stats to see if you are capable of providing decent care for the child."

"Alright, sounds fair…" Carmalita handed him an extra paper.

"That's for your legal registration. The other is for your request; just leave simple details on how to contact you. When you're finished, leave them both on the front desk." She stated as she walked away.

He grabbed a pen and began to fill out the forms, the best he could at least.

-

Exhausted, Shadow exited the building. Gathering information from the depths of his thoughts, information he didn't even trust to be true, was tiresome, even more so with having to look past the image of that unknown female hedgehog.

He walked down the sidewalk, heading back to his home. His thoughts still clamped around the face of the mystery female. He shivered the more he thought about her. The feeling was…good. But it was short lived.

"THERE HE IS!" A young-like male voice called from behind. Before Shadow had enough time to turn around, a metal object struck him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

**ZOMG!CLIFFHANGERWTFBACONBITZ lol **Anyway, Chapter the third! Includes plot holes at no extra cost!

Only true "fans" will know the female Shadow sketched. I also have no idea on how the French legal system works O.o so just...deal with it  
(Today, I'm too exhausted to type much of a description...)


	5. Les Amis De la Destinee

**Proof read by Inky Winky of GaiaOnline**

**French proof read by ShadowFeline-Warrior of Deviantart**

* * *

**Chaos D'Amour De la Vie**

_**Les Amis De **__**la Destinée**_

_Westopolis – 5pm local time_

Sonic and his friends, Tails and Amy, were settling down for the day at Tails' Workshop. The young, two-tailed kitsune was busy tweaking with one of his gadgets while Sonic and Amy rested on his old worn out couch, watching the local news, the only channel Tails' cable could receive.

It had been a boring day, for Sonic, his friends and the city of Westopolis. Nothing thrilling happened, even for the reporters.

The blue hedgehog was about to call it quits and head home to go to bed early, when a special live report interrupted the commercials.

"Thank you for tuning in to Westopolis Headline News," A young woman greeted from a news room. "We've recently received word of a discovery in a field just outside of Westopolis' suburb, Central City, that has police forces and citizens both shocked and frightened. We go to John, who's live at the scene,"

An older man appeared, standing in the field with police officers behind him focusing on something on the ground.

"Well Teresa, as you know, today was a dull day for news. But as you can see by the officers and curious by-standers, that something here in this field has caused quite a stir. Just an hour ago, a large spot of dried blood was discovered. Officers have searched the area for any signs of foul play."

Amy gasped in shock as Sonic turned up the volume.

"Nothing has turned up, but they have located more blood spots in various areas around the city. Forensic specialists are taking samples from each spot, but there are no reports of anyone missing, which could make it difficult to determine who the blood came from and how it got here. We'll keep you up to date on this story as we collect more information."

"Oh my, this is terrible!" Amy stated.

Sonic turned off the television. " Looks like we finally have something to do." The female hedgehog and fox looked at each other confusingly.

-

"_Amis"_

_**-Friends-**_

_That voice again!_

"Dude, are you sure he's the one? He's…kind of scrawny…"

_More voices?_

"Bentley's usually right about stuff like this Ratchet."

"I'm just saying. I mean, why would Nefarious have interest in someone with such a weak…figure?"

_Weak?! Wait…Nefarious…_

"Many reasons. This guy's stats are highly unusual. Plus this X-ray is far beyond bizarre."

_X-ray? Stats? What's going on? Where am I?_

Shadow slowly awoke to the sight of tubes and monitors. "What is this?!" He exclaimed as he jolted upwards from a bed. As he breathed heavily, attempting to calm down, his eyes drifted to several beings in the room.

A fox, a raccoon, a man with a weasel on his shoulder, a small robot, a hippo, a turtle in a wheel chair and a strange dog like creature stood in front of the shocked hedgehog. They all seemed to be startled as well.

"Seems Ratchet didn't bash him in the head good enough." The fox chuckled.

"It was good enough for a few hours!" The dog like creature replied.

"I was being sarcastic…"

Shadow backed up to the wall. "What am I doing here?" He stuttered. The turtle approached.

"You're here because I believe you are a 'key' to some one's devious plot."

"Why?" He stared in confusion.

"After observing the activity of this 'someone,' I've found that he has data that he stole. Data that is valuable and dangerous."

"Data? That still doesn't put me in on the list of candidates. You've got the wrong person, sir."

"Sure, it doesn't put you on the list. But this does." The turtle handed him a sheet. "This is a scan of your body. You only have four organs, the brain, heart, lungs and stomach, far too little to be considered normal. One reason you're on the list."

"One reason? There's more?!" He replied in shock.

"Yes. Your heart beat and blood flow are very abnormal. It's as if your heart continuously pumps blood at a frequent rate. Too frequent. Which may be causing reason three… blood leaks into your stomach in a way that cannot be medically explained. And lastly, where the rest of your organs should be, there's some sort of strange energy building up. Unnatural energy."

Shadow stared blankly at the sheet, dumbfounded by the news.

"Now, I would like for you to tell me if you've been experiencing any weird things happening to you…"

"Well…I…did gag up a large amount of blood earlier."

"An effect from the blood in your stomach…anything else?"

"Only one thing…I can't remember anything but what might possibly be my name; Shadow the Hedgehog…"

"Then it's almost solid proof!" The turtle stated. "The data could possibly be your memory!"

"Why would someone want my memories?"

"I'm unsure, but we're going to find out, with your help."

Shadow gave him questioning stare.

"I'm Bentley, expert hacker and data analyst." He turned to the others behind him. "The fox is Fox McCloud, a skilled pilot. The raccoon is Sly Cooper, master thief and my lifelong friend along with Murray, the hippo who happens to be stronger than he looks." He pointed to the final four.

"The human is Jak, and expert gunman with high combat skills. Daxter, whom sits upon his shoulder, is an ottsel. No useful skills for the time being,"

"Hey!" The ottsel yelled furiously.

"And last we have Ratchet, a weapons specialist and space pilot. He's a Lombax, a species from a distant galaxy. And his sidekick, Clank. A small robot with a lot of heart." He turned back to the hedgehog.

"Shadow. We need you to join our team and help uncover this mystery. It will benefit both you and us."

"I'm not sure I trust you. We just met. Also, you clobbered me and kidnapped me!"

"Uh, yes. Much apologies. Ratchet tends to forget the plan. But please, consider it. Dr. Nefarious is a force that shouldn't be taken lightly. And who knows, you just might get your memory back."

Shadow pushed himself up. "It does sound appealing, so I'll think about it. Though I can't make any promises. I do have a child to take ca-" His eyes widened. "Casey and Katelyn! I was supposed to meet them back at the apartment!" He exclaimed as he dashed out of the room.

The rest were left dumbfounded. "That was awkward." The lombax stated, breaking the silence.

-

Shadow slowly opened the door and walked in. Casey, who was sitting on the couch, greeted him.

"Where were you?" She asked. "It's been hours."

"Honestly I don't know." He replied in a stressed tone. "I was knocked out and kidnapped because some guys thought I was a key or something. Heh, a crazy day."

"I'll say! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah...as far as I know."

"Well, Katelyn's asleep in the master bedroom and I went ahead and placed her new clothes in the dresser." She got up and walked to the door. "I better head home, see you tomorrow. Oh, and keep safe." Too tired to reply, Shadow smiled and closed the door as she left. He let out a big sigh and closed his eyes, trying to make sense of everything.

"Nice digs man!" Startled by the unsuspected voice, the hedgehog jolted around to meet eyes with the lombax from before, as well as his robot companion and the ottsel.

"W-what the hell?! Did you follow me?!"

"Yeah, we wanted to see how the _Chosen One_ lives. And I must say, I'm impressed."

"Chosen one? Wha-"

"Hey! Is that a High Definition set?" Ratchet and the ottsel seemed entranced in the television. Shadow sighed in frustration.

"Please excuse the ignorance of Ratchet and Daxter." Shadow gazed down at the robot.

"Ignorance? You three are invading my home uninvited!"

The lombax sat on the couch. "Chill dude."

"Chill? Chill?!" He yelled. "How can I chill? Today, in one day, I woke up with amnesia, got attacked by a woman possibly in her eighty's, struggled to remember a mysterious face, filed papers for custody of a child, got knocked out, kidnapped, had a lot of confusing bull thrown at me and now I have strangers in my home!"

"Wow. Eventful day." Daxter teased.

"Look, I barely know any of you and it's late. Just please leave!"

"So that's a no to us living here?" Ratchet asked.

"What?"

"Yeah. I mean we already brought our things along and we honestly don't have a real home to stay at. The small home Bentley has is too crowded with tech stuff, plus there's a shortage of beds and-"

"It's out of the question. Today has been stressful and-" The hedgehog stopped mid-sentence as he saw Katelyn standing near the couch.

"I heard yelling…" She said in a tired daze as she glanced at the three new faces. Her eyes widened as she spotted the ottsel. "Cute!" She squealed as she ran and hugged him. "Can I keep him?" The girl asked as she squeezed Daxter.

"And us?" The lombax smiled. "It only makes sense since we'll be working together."

"I never even said I would help you with this… Nefarious."

"You never said no either. Look, just give us a try for a few weeks. I promise you'll grow to like us." The hedgehog sighed again, in defeat.

"Alright. What _stuff_ of yours did you bring?"

"A small cat bed for Daxter, his RC car, Clank's computer and my custom built gaming system. Compatible with all of today's games, regardless the system." Ratchet replied proudly.

"Okay, you three get the room at the end of the hall, next to the bathroom. As far as I know, there's at least one bed in there. But if you start acting suspicious…"

"No worries, roomie!" Shadow shook his head in annoyance as the lombax brought in the items.

* * *

**_Character copyright placed here at bottom to prevent spoilers!_**

**Shadow the hedgehog, Sonic, Amy & Tails (c) SEGA  
Ratchet & Clank (c) Insomniac Games  
Sly Cooper, Bentley & Murray (c) SuckerPunch  
Fox McCloud (c) Nintendo  
Jak & Daxter (c) NaughtyDog  
Katelyn & Casey (c) me**

Do I torture Shadow? O.O lol. Complete crossovah! Tis fun. Anyway, visit the info page (located in my profile) for character bios/visuals + a look at how Shadow's apartment looks, now that he has some new roomies XD

Well, some new things are explained here. lol.

Also, the Prologue up until this chapter detail the events of a whole day. Just ONE day.

Chapter 5 is also finished. it just needs to be beta read by Inky Winky & ShadowFeline. Should be up by next week.


End file.
